music_oppafandomcom-20200214-history
BIGBANG
BIGBANG is a five member South Korean boy group formed by YG Entertainment which debuted in August 2006. Despite initial moderate receptions, the release of their first mini album "Always" in 2007 marked their breakthrough and yielded the number one song "Lies" which scored them their first major award. "2007 M.net Km Music Festival Results". Soompi Forums. November 24, 2007 After winning the "Artist Of The Year" Award at the 2008 Mnet Korean Music Festival "Mnet KM Music Festival 2008". YeinJee. November 17, 2008 BIGBANG went ahead and made their debut in Japan with the mini album "For The World". Commonly labeled as the "Kings of K-pop" "Review: Kings of K-Pop BIGBANG Performs First U.S. Show In 3 Years". Vibe. October 13, 2015 and "Nation's Boy Band" "Korea's boy band BigBang rule MTV TRL Awards". Gulf News. May 07, 2012, the members are involved in composing and writing their music, most notably their leader G-Dragon, which earned them respect and praise in the music industry. Members * G-Dragon - Leader, Main Rap, Composer * Taeyang (태양) - Lead Vocals, Main Dance * T.O.P - Lead Rap, Visual * Daesung (대성) - Main Vocals * Seungri (승리) - Vocals, Maknae Discography 'Korean' Studio Albums * Since 2007 (2006) * Remember (2008) * MADE (2016) Mini Albums * Always (2007) * Hot Issue (2007) * Stand Up (2008) * 4th Mini Album (2011) * Special Edition - 4th Mini Album Repackage (2011) * Alive (2012) * Still Alive - Alive Repackage (2012) Live Albums * The Real Vol.1 Live Concert (2007) * The Great Vol.2 Live Concert (2008) * 2009 BIGSHOW Live Album (2009) * 2010 BIGSHOW Live Album (2010) * 2011 BIGSHOW Live Album (2011) * 2012 BIGBANG Alive Tour Live Album (2013) * 2013 BIGBANG Alive Tour Live Album [The Final In Seoul] (2013) * 2014 BIGBANG +α in Seoul (2014) * [BIGBANG World Tour MADE (BIGBANG album)|2016 BIGBANG World Tour [MADE Final In Seoul Live]] (2016) Single Albums * BIGBANG (2006) * BIGBANG IS V.I.P (2006) * BIGBANG 03 (2006) * M (2015) * A (2015) * D (2015) * E (2015) Digital Singles * "Stylish (The FILA)" (2008) * "Lollipop" with 2NE1 (2009) * "So Fresh, So Cool" (2009) * "Lollipop Pt.2" (2010) Original Soundtracks * "Friend" - T.O.P and Taeyang (2009) * "Hallelujah" - G-Dragon, T.O.P and Taeyang (2009) DVD/Blu-Ray Releases * 1st Live Concert : The Real (2007) * 2nd Live Concert : The Great (2008) * 2008 Global Warning Tour & TAEYANG Concert (2009) * 2009 BIGSHOW Live Concert (2009) * 2010 BIGSHOW Live Concert (2010) * 2011 BIGSHOW Live Concert (2011) * Big Bang Big Show 2011 Making DVD + Photobook (2011) * BIGBANG’s ALIVE 2012 Making Collection (2012) * 2012 BIGBANG Alive Tour In Seoul (2013) * Best Music Video Collection 2006~2012 (Korea Edition) (2013) * Best Music Video Making Film Collection 2006~2012 (Korea Edition) (2013) * 2013 BIGBANG Alive Galaxy Tour [The Final In Seoul] (2013) * 2012-2013 BIGBANG Alive Galaxy World Tour (2013) * 2014 BIGBANG +α Concert in Seoul (2014) * [BIGBANG WORLD TOUR MADE IN SEOUL (BIGBANG dvd)|2015 BIGBANG WORLD TOUR [MADE IN SEOUL DVD]] (2015) * BIGBANG10 THE CONCERT 0.TO.10 IN SEOUL (2017) 'Japanese' Studio Albums * Number 1 (2008) * BIGBANG (2009) * BIGBANG + Live Tracks - BIGBANG Repackaged (2010) * BIGBANG 2 (2011) * ALIVE (2012) * ALIVE -MONSTER EDITION- - ALIVE Repackaged (2012) * MADE SERIES (2016) * MADE (2017) Mini Albums * For The World (2008) * With U (2008) Best Albums * ASIA BEST 2006-2009 (2009) * The Ultimate -International Best- (2011) * THE BEST OF BIGBANG (2011) * BIGBANG Best Selection (2012) * BIGBANG BEST COLLECTION -Korea Edition- (2013) * BIGBANG EARLY BEST -Korea Edition- (2014) * THE BEST OF BIGBANG 2006-2014 (2014) Live Albums * Japan : Love & Hope Tour 2011 Live Album (2011) * BIGBANG JAPAN DOME TOUR 2013~2014 (2014) * BIGBANG JAPAN DOME TOUR 2014~2015 "X" (2015) * [WORLD TOUR 2015~2016 MADE IN JAPAN (BIGBANG album)|BIGBANG WORLD TOUR 2015~2016 [MADE IN JAPAN]] (2016) * [WORLD TOUR 2015~2016 MADE IN JAPAN: THE FINAL (BIGBANG album)|BIGBANG WORLD TOUR 2015~2016 [MADE IN JAPAN: THE FINAL]] (2016) * BIGBANG10 THE CONCERT: 0.TO.10 in Japan (2016) Singles * MY HEAVEN (2009) * Gara Gara GO!! (ガラガラ GO!!) (2009) * Let Me Hear Your Voice (声をきかせて) (2009) * Tell Me Goodbye (2010) * BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER (2010) Special Albums * BIGBANG The Non Stop MIX (2012) * SPECIAL FINAL IN DOME MEMORIAL COLLECTION (2012) Gallery File:BIGBANG-10-promo-group.jpg|''Promo photo for "BIGBANG10 The Collection: A TO Z'' References Category:Korean boy group Category:YG entertainment Category:2006 debut